No Longer A Lone Wolf
by DemiFaunus
Summary: New and Improved (I hope) This is my FIRST STORY. I would really like helpful tips! Reyna tells her story of how she once again found comfort and security within the teams at Beacon.
1. Update Info, Where I'm headed

!UPDATE INFO!

I found my story again! Yay! Turns out it was in a file within a file within a file in my Google Drive. Why it was, I have no idea.

Anyways, I am RE-WRITING this story, The beginning will be different, and I'm going to change the plot. When I had begun to write this, I had really NO concrete plan. That was 3 years ago. Since I recently regained access to this story, I am hoping to make it better.

Chapters will be real short for a while, and hopefully, will begin to be longer :)

I hope to update around the 1st of December.

Have a wonderful day/night/ whatever your timezone is! -DemiFaunus


	2. Reyna (OC) Info! Story Coming Soon

Hello possible readers! Before I begin to actually post this story, I thought it would be a good idea to give you a bit of information on the main character of the story, my OC Reyna, so here it is!

ABOUT REYNA

 **Species:** Wolf **Faunus**

 **Skin tone** : tan/brown "olive"-ish

 **Hair** : black with one green stripe on left side

 **Eye** **color** : almost black, except when using semblance/angry/annoyed they are yellow

 **Height:** 5'5''

 **Age:** 13 & ½

 **Birthday:** April 22

 **Weapon:** throwing knives and a slingshot

 **Weapon Use:** Knives have a vein through the middle that allows Dust to be put inside, and when target is it, allows for Dust to exit blade into/onto target.

 **Semblance:** similar to Sun's. When focused can create a pack of wolves appear for short periods of time. hers usually used to intimidate, can't cause actual harm (yet?)

 **Outfit** : Black cargo pants, Long-sleeved grey shirt and combat boots. Has dark green vest and cloak, both with tons of little pockets on the inside. Pockets for knives and other knick-knacks she might pick up.

 **BACKSTORY:** Was, like Blake, part of the White Fang, though she was actually born into it. She had a mother, father and a sister. Her parents believed in the cause of the WF. Parents went on a mission and did not come back. Her sister became depressed, and ran away, much like Blake. Reyna is trying to find her sister while she struggles to determine what/who she can trust and believe.

 **A/N: I plan to update with some of the actual story by next week, though I do have exams so it might not be then. Have a good day,night, whatever your timezone is!**


	3. Sneak Peak

**A/N: Before anything, I do want to apologize for the face that this is not a complete chapter, but I do have other things that will always come before this, so here is a "sneak peak" sort of thing to the full chapter that I will put out soon enough. Please enjoy. If you have any feedback, tips or questions, please leave a comment or PM me :)**

A figure sat down at a desk. One of the few items of furniture in the room. They took out a recorder. The figure sighed, cleared her throat, and pressed the start button.

"Hey. It's me, Reyna. I feel as if I've been through alot lately...so here's my story until now, I guess."

"My life wasn't the prettiest. A Faunus almost never has an easy life. Especially if you're a wolf Faunus, like me. People call you 'savage', 'uncivilized', a 'mutt'. Not that I have anything against Dog faunus (A/N: would that be a thing? idk), don't get me wrong, it's just that I find it, well, belittling. I am _wild,_ I can't be contained. (I like to think that at least, i know i'm not that strong) Anyways, I guess my adventure started when I got kicked out of the cafe I was having my morning cup of tea in because some college guy started complaining about me being there. Said he couldn't stand having "one of _them_ " in the Cafe. I mean, what the hell?


	4. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**FORGIVE MEEEE / I meant to update earlier, but school work comes before my stories supplies bear with me. Anyways, lets leave my pathetic apology behind and continue with the story! Enjoy Identities!**

CHAPTER 1 - The Beginning

A figure sat down at a desk. One of the few items of furniture in the room. They took out a recorder. The figure sighed, cleared her throat, and pressed the start button.

"Hey. It's me, Reyna. I feel as if I've been through alot lately...so here's my story until now, I guess."

"My life wasn't the prettiest. A Faunus almost never has an easy life. Especially if you're a wolf Faunus, like me. People call you 'savage', 'uncivilized', a 'mutt'. Not that I have anything against Dog faunus, don't get me wrong, it's just that I find it, well, belittling. I am _wild,_ I can't be contained. (I like to think that at least, I know I'm not _that_ strong, though I hope to fix that soon) Anyways, I guess my adventure started when I got kicked out of the cafe I was having my morning cup of tea in because some college guy started complaining about me being there. Said he couldn't stand having "one of _them_ " in the Cafe. I mean, what the hell? Faunus actually do a lot of the work to get those humans what they want."

Reyna takes a deep breath before continuing. "So instead I went to an ice cream parlour that I knew would serve me. The owner is an older snake faunus woman. Most people would find her intimidating, with her forked tongue and numerous tattoos, but she really is a kind woman." Reyna smiles as she talks about her. "The bell rung above the door as I walked in. The shop was currently empty.

"Good morning Korra" She said to me. I often give false names to people I meet because I am always afraid someone from my past will find me. For far so good. hehe...

"You too, Mrs. Akurra," I smiled at her. "Could I please have a scoop of Orange Sherbet please?"

"Oh, I do not know about that Korra…" she laughs as she served me my order. "That will be six lien please".

"Here ya go," I smiled as I handed her the money. I went to go sit down in a booth. Even though it was just me, I absolutely love the cushioned seats. So there I was eating my refreshing treat when I heard the bell ring.

I looked up to see a group of college aged students walking in. They seemed to be friends, but the whole group looked peculiar. I wondered if they were on a double date or something. There was a way too bubbly orange haired girl who was hella short, and a boy wearing some chinese-looking outfit with long black hair with a pink streak on the left side, who was following her close behind. He appeared to be about a head taller than her. And behind them was another pair, both taller than them. It was a girl with ridiculously long red hair, wearing roman-esque armour and a blond guy with the simplest armour I have ever seen. Mrs. Akurra greeted them and they ordered their ice cream. The short girl was the last to order, and _holy maidens_ , she ordered a ton of it. She had three jumbo banana splits, all with four different kinds of ice cream, two large milkshakes, and 2 sundaes with strawberry and chocolate syrup. Her companions freaked out at her last order but she had already eaten half of all the things ordered. Within seconds she got even more bouncy than she had been before, if that was even possible.

"Holy sh-" I was interrupted before I could finish.

"Ooo, I didn't notice you before! I like your hair! You know my friend Ren has a similar hair style! Except his hair is longer, in a pony tail and he has a pink stripe instead of green." she opened her mouth to say more but before any sound could come out, the boy, who I by now recognized as Ren, spoke.

"Nora, I do not think she is very comfortable with your babbling," he turned to me and continued to speak to me. "I apologize on behalf of my partner here, she has just had two servings of syrup". I laughed.

"I think she has had more than _just_ some syrup". I raised an eyebrow at the two. The other two they had entered the shop with had just joined them. The red head spoke up.

"Nora is only largely affected by highly sugary syrups and coffee. Today was a special treat. It's our first official day as a team." She smiled.

"Oh, I thought you were on a double date or something" I remarked, setting down my now empty cup of ice cream, and crossing my arms. She blushed while the others laughed.

"Anyways, we should get going," the blond boy said. The rest nodded in agreement. "Have a good day…"

"Korra" I said, extending a hand. They all shook it.

"Well then, have a good day Korra. Maybe we will bump into you some other time". They all waved good-bye and left the shop. _What an interesting bunch_ I thought as I watched them go.

 **A/N: It's a bit short, I know but Its only the first of many. :) If y'all have any questions, critiques or anything you want to say, please leave a comment or PM me! Have a good day/night/whatever your timezone is! (I personally will go to bed. Its hella late.)**


End file.
